Take It or Leaf It
'''Take It or Leaf It '''is a HTFF episode. Plot On a cool autumn day, Racky sits in her backyard reading a Splendid comic. Something soars over her head and she excitedly assumes it is her idol. It turns out to be Hal, who gets blown off course by the wind and crash lands on Racky's lawn. As Racky introduces herself, the wind blows away her comic book. Hal decides to retrieve it, to Racky's delight. Hedge, watching enviously from the other side of the fence, gets back to sweeping the leaves in his yard, but Hal scatters the leaf pile when he zooms past. Hal becomes so distracted by all the colorful leaves swirling around that he forgets his task. Hedge yells at him for making a mess. In order to make it up to him, Hal cleans up all the leaves and dumps them in Racky's yard. Racky playfully jumps into the leaf pile. Meanwhile, Spicy is seen shivering from the cold. Racky's comic book lands on his nose and he sneezes, blowing it away while also leaving embers on some pages. Reminded of his promise, Hal grabs the book, but brings it to Hedge instead of Racky. Unbeknownst to them, embers drop onto the leaves on the ground, which Hal then blows away with the use of a leafblower. They pile up on Racky's lawn and she playfully jumps in. Shortly, however, it bursts into flames. She makes the quick decision of leaping out of the pile. Unfortunately, her tail has already started burning. Hal gets sidetracked when he notices Racky in trouble. Returning to her yard, Hal blows away the burning leaf pile, scattering them all over Hedge's lawn and burning everything there. Distressed, he switches the leafblower to suck in the rest of the burning leaves. Then he attempts to help Racky, but ends up sucking in her tail and tearing it off along with the skin on her buttocks. Hedge demands the fire in his lawn be put out, so Hal switches the leafblower back to blow. Unfortunately, with all the burning objects inside, it becomes a blowtorch that scorches Hedge completely and reduces his garden to ashes. Hal gives Racky back her comic book, although the pages are now burnt beyond legibility, with the exception of the back cover which shows Splendid flying with Giggles on his back, inspiring a way for Hal to make it up to Racky. Hal attempts to give Racky a ride, but his torn wings only lead to them falling. Hal ends up being split in half by the fence and Racky being impaled on a lawn gnome's hat. Deaths #Hedge is burnt to death. #Hal is split in half by falling on top of a fence. #Racky is impaled through the chest by a gnome. Trivia *This episode was meant to signify the arrival of fall 2018. *This was originally planned to be Hal's debut, but his creator was already working on it. *Originally the title for this episode was "Fall Over You". *Hal is responsible for every death, including his own. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes Category:Solo Survivor